Forbidden Affair
by iselchan
Summary: You and your brother having an affair. No, not that LOVE affair, just an affair in BED. The new twist and turns of a forbidden affair between siblings is not so ordinary now after all, Maybe because they don't know the truth. Or maybe because, the truth is there, but you're still believing the lies. And the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest.
1. prologue

iselchan here and new one..i copy shin123's story and we have a little chitchat..she let me finish this work and im working on it..so thanks for her because she let me do her little secrets so thanks shin123 ...

...

You and your brother having an affair. No, not that LOVE affair, just an affair in new twist and turns of a forbidden affair between siblings is not so ordinary now after because they don't know the maybe because, the truth is there, but you're still believing the lies. And the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetes

..

Although he was my brother ..

Still not an inches away When he spoke ..

" Ran ... "

Oh yes .. This is great . He had make love with me but he was still thinking of that

girl?

I just shook my head as a sign of disappointment . I gave him a death glare although I know he will not be able to see that I gave it . I dont know why I'm feeling this way . I just find it frustrating , I mean , you had sex with someone while thinking of a person who can never be yours ? That was oh - so - disgusting !

I decided to take a shower . I've been here for almost 30 minutes I think ? I just

find it relaxing and cooling .

I turn off the faucet and took my -

Yeah . Perfect . I forgot my towel .

I opened the door with frustration . I give a glance on his bed and he 's gone . Maybe he 's now preparing breakfast .

I went forward to His cabinet , naked . ' Cause it would only took a long time if I'll go out and get the towel in my room . Maybe I would just use His towel then return it after I dry my body . I was about to open when i felt his cabinet someone 's arms entwine my body . And is still naked.

Then I looked away realizing that he 's still asleep and finally had the guts to stand up naked . I am now standing , yet I can still feel the pain in between my thighs . But that would not be the reason for me for not going to the bathroom . I need to relax .

" H - hey. onii-san. Where have you been and why are you still naked ? " I ask unhesitatingly .

" Hmm . How about you ? " He asked back . What the ? O.O

" I asked you first . "

" Well , I. . Uhm .. I'm still comfortable with it . And you ? " Then he tightened the hug . I stiffened as I felt his erection in my back .

"I. . Uhm .. Actually , I just finished taking a bath . " I said . Then I hold his hands trying to loosen the hug and faced him.

" Now go and take a bath too . You've gotta go to work . " I ordered.

He suddenly leaned down and kissed me , hungrily . And it sends me thousands of shivers in my body . I felt terrified . But I kiss back . He bit my lower lip asking for entrance , then I gave my permission . He slides His tongue . He played with mine and our tongues tangle a bit . I can not help but to moan.

As expected , he again my cups already erected mountains . He pressed my his thumb with nipples , nibbling it in a Certain rhythm . I grasped His hair as he his burning mouth put on to my left breast . His tongue he plays with my nipples while nibbling the other with His hand . My moans are just showing him how i am pleasured in the sensation he is giving .

Surprisingly , he touched me there . I'm now heated up . I can feel our fleshburning . He gently rubs me leaving me more eager and excited . But then he stopped sucking from my breast and he looked at me . His eyes , full of lust . Then he also stopped from touching me there . He looked down and cupped my face . Then after a few seconds , he look at me again .

" I'm sorry . I'm Sorry Shiho. I 'm sorry. I did not mean to .. " Then he hugged me . Tight . From lust , the room is now filled with sadness . I can also feel my shoulder wet . Giving me the idea that he is crying . I hug him back .

" Shh . Dont worry . I'm Still here . you're not gonna lose me . I promise . " I said .

Oh . How I love this man . If Shinichi is not my brother , I'll make him fall for me. But unfortunately he loves somebody else that doesnt love him back . but I didnt care . All I know is last night was the start of our ..

Forbidden Affair ..

Let the game of love begin ..


	2. Chapter 1: Moving In

Part 1

[Shiho's POV]

Damn it! * Bogsh * Argh! * Bangs! * hmp! Argh!* I don't want to move to the condo! * Bogsh! * Bangs! *

Tok tok!

I suddenly paused throwing my clothes in the trolley, when someone knock on the door of my room.

"Honey? Are you okay? Please hurry settling your things, I have a meeting today. "

"Yes, kaasan." I use my sacrament tone by answering her.

Its so annoying! Why do I have do live with him in one condo?! Like you know, your just having a peaceful life but suddenly you'll move to your brother's condo?! I'm also fine here! I, our five maids, our three drivers who are with me every day and I am also happy?

Yes, im also happy because im not with niisan! Because we hate each other.

As if were gonna be ok! .

By the way. I'll introduce myself first.

Im kudo shiho. 20 years old. Still studying. Now moving in Kudo shinichi's condo unit. _ im bad trip! YES, as in YES, I am super bad trip. Wanna know? okaasan knew that we don't want to be together but here we are, going together in the same roof?

WTH? What just happen in my life every day?! I assure, there will be always a war in the condo.

-_- Oh yes, that is life when shinichi-niisan and I are together.

You will gonna know why.

I also ended in a packing my belongings. I saw mom sitting and waiting in the living room while walking in the stares.

"kaasan, shinichi-niisan?" I asked.

"In the car, his waiting. Lets go." Then mom stand from sitting on the sofa

Oh yeah . Great , i have many thing here, for your information! But nii-san is just waiting near his car? !

" kaa-san , wait . Please call nii-san, I need help carrying my thing here..jeez. " i beg kaa-san.

"Okay , wait . " then she get her phone in her red Chanel bag. What the! why not calling him outside! why calling him even his just outside ! jeez! _

" Hello shin-chan , son ? please go inside and help your sister with her things. " Then kaa-san end the call. didnt even let nii-san answer back.

" He 's coming , honey . " mom said with tenderness while standing at the front door. And me, im still here at the stairs.

I give mom a fake smile . Because until now, im still annoyed for what she did. She forced us to be close but nothing's gonna happened right, there's no hope? before, were so close, yes, but it change when-

" give me that! " I'm just surprised when he suddenly get my trolley. does he need to shout? O.o

i get out irritately. just letting him take my belongings and gaving me a cold death glare.

Mom also ride the car. Because of my brothers goody-goody mode, who volunteer mom, business. kaasan want to know how good my shifting with HIM , he also let mom have a lunch in his condo before going to our company. They're always out of town because of Dad and for THEIR business . We are also holding a large companies all over the world . But as for my best friend Kazuha core's without resources , not that im not happy with my life. Maybe because i dont feel my parents love, because they have no quality time with us, so I may as well Rebel with my brother when I was young .

Then he enter the car. I sat in the backseat of his car. His the driver. As he walked to the car , he looked at me through the rearview mirror , he smiled at me crazily.

I squint angrily at him.

Haha . Oh yes . My Brother 's smile disappeared and he gave me a cold death glare .I dont care! Suffer now ! I will be with you under one roof ! : D But as I ALSO suffer too... _ Hayyyssss !

Were just quiet at our whole flight . the my phone. I take my phone in my Gucci bag.

Calling .. Kazuha..

I answer the call.

" Hello ? "

[ Hello , Shii ! Why didnt you tell me that you'll be move on your brothers condo?! ]

" What ? How did you know ? "

[ How did i know? I'm here at your house, duh! ]

" Oh , Then why are you there? "

[ Arrgghh ! Shii! I told you last night that we'll shopping in 'DO'! ]

" Aww . Kazu! Dont shout ! Okay okay , we'll meet later this 5pm. Same mall, same place, same outfit . Ok? "

[ Fine . I'll wait . ]

" Yeah . "

Then I end the call and put the phone back in my bag .

" Who 's that ? " nii-san asked .

" The hell you care . " Then I gave him my deadliest smile .

" TSS . " He smirks . Wow . Since when did he start caring about me ?

" Hey .Stop that you two . I even let you two live toegther just to be close. "

"Like living with a kid" Brother said in a sarcastic tone .

"And an old hag brother" I said while smiling .

" What did you said ? " He asked while looking at me trough the rearview mirror of the car .

" I said - "

" Shut up ! " I stopped when mom shout. " The hell you two? ! Cant you just agreed of what's happening here ? "

Then quiet zone arive we arrive in THEIR company and gets out.

"Goodbye Shii-chan, i'll just visit you the other day, bye shin-chan" she kiss us one by one on the cheek.

Such a childish mother. Then at his condo.

He help me with my things.

I was standing near his window when someone hug me from behind. i got shock he whispered.

" Welcome to hell , dear sister . "

I'm terrified on what he said . especially when he lip stick my ear .

He is now threatening me !

I forced to strengthen the bitter. I turned to him . He is smiling ! but an evil smile! For sure HIs planning evil.

" Thank you . Coming from you , i should be flattered . " I murmur while tracing my index finger into his jaws down to His neck , my left hand is on his shoulder . And his two hands on my waist.

He smiled. " Maybe his time i can charge your income sins. " he Whisper .

I suddenly pushed him. Second pass our eyes met untill i speak.

" I already paid for that sin. And I hold a stipendiary for it. " I said annoyingly .

" Ok . " He straten his hands" but for now ill caution you." he said .his face coulnt be read because no expression can be shown. I never spoke . I chose to stay Shut . i lower my head because of the feeling my tears fell . He left before me , he turned me. I heard the strong closing of the door and it gradually seep the tears .

I sit at the floor.

Why is it like this? How much it offense him that until now he threat me like this ? What should I do ? why is like this . what if I tdont want to be with her in the same house .Because I'm sure I treat it difficult to turn him .Is it my fault if I dont want him to have another woman in our life? ! Is it my fault if ever , I just want to be his princess?! Is it my fault if I'm jealous of his love one? I didnt accidentally do that . : ' ( But why is he doing this to me?

...

{ISELCHAN}


End file.
